


Staking Her Claim

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: fandom_stocking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staking her claim…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staking Her Claim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/gifts).



> Date Written: 4 January 2010  
> Word Count: 398  
> Written for: [](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandom_stocking**](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/) [originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_stocking/82349.html?thread=1191853#t1191853)]  
>  Recipient: [](http://havocthecat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**havocthecat**](http://havocthecat.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Summary: Staking her claim…  
> Spoilers: Post-episode 2x9 "The Lost Heir Job"  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Leverage," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Dean Devlin, Electric Entertainment, and Turner Network Television (TNT). This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Leverage," TNT, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really like this pairing. I truly love Sophie, and I like how she really seems to confound Parker, and vice versa. This is probably going to get a sequel, to be completely honest. I just don't know when yet.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always giving me something new to play with…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

  


"I can't believe you told her I'm adorable."

"But, Parker, you _are_ adorable," Sophie's voice comes over the phone as clearly as if she's standing right in front of Parker. In fact, her voice is taking on that particular growly tone that turns Parker's knees to jello. "I wasn't lying."

Parker scowls and squirms in her chair. "Don't do that! You know what that tone does to me."

Sophie chuckles at that, a dark sound full of promise. "Of course, I know what it does. Remember, I can read you better than anyone else, Parker."

"And who's not here right now?" Parker grouses. "I don't even know where you are."

"Yes, you do." Sophie's words are soft, hesitant, when she continues. "You know why I had to leave, Parker."

"No, I don't. All I know is that we got close, we had sex, and then suddenly you had to go find yourself, which was followed by Tara showing up to replace you. What am I supposed to think, Sophie?"

"This is temporary."

"Is it? Because I'm not so sure. Tara's practically salivating every time she looks at me, and keeps going on about how adorable I really am. Did you tell her to--?"

"Never!" The possessive growl in Sophie's voice is something new, and it makes Parker squirm even more. "She knows you're mine."

"Does she?" Parker asks, curious, and knows she's baiting the other woman. She can hear Sophie pacing wherever she is. "I know we didn't say anything about forever, but--"

"Go to bed, Parker," Sophie finally says, a strange emotion in her voice that Parker can't quite place.

"Uh, I'm not five and I don't need a mommy."

The sound of her bedroom door opening startles Parker. "No, you're not and you don't. But I didn't come all this way to break into your apartment for you to be a petulant child. Now, are you coming to bed or am I sleeping alone tonight?"

"Wait, you broke into my apartment?"

"Well, you did teach me everything I know about getting past your defenses," Sophie replies with a smirk and beckons Parker closer.

The sight of Sophie in her bedroom, arms wide open, brings back the memory of that fateful rooftop escape from Sterling. Tossing her phone onto the couch, Parker doesn't hesitate to do as she's told. They can talk in the morning.


End file.
